


Negotiations

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Still never just a teacher...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

She slides her hand into your hair, fingers curling into the short strands at your neck. Twisting, pulling, she tips your head back one hair at a time.

Her mouth at your neck, her teeth bite patterns like words into your skin. Her tongue comes after, not soothing, it's hard and pointed and it digs in where her teeth leave off.

Your hands hold her thighs tight enough to leave marks, bruising because you can. She straddles you, legs straining with every rise and fall of her body over you, on you. Around you. And she's tight and hot and was wetter than you thought she could be before you started.

You sit as still as you can while she works you over. She bites down hard on your shoulder and you dig your nails into her reddening flesh, drawing little lines of blood. You're close, she's closer and head thrown back, red hair wild, she screams out your name while she pulses around you. _"Gaius. Gaius."_ Voice rough and low and just how you imagined. She hasn't stopped moving, and she's back at your neck sucking and scratching. _"Gaius. Gaius."_

"Mister President?" You blink and look at her, prim and proper and still never just a teacher.

"Just how badly does the school need this paper, Doctor Roslin?"


End file.
